


[Podfic] Things Worth Paying For

by smirkingcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Harry Potter, Getting Together, H/D Sex Fair 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, M/M, Mild D/s, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Hogwarts, Prostitution, Rentboy Draco Malfoy, Rimming, Sex Worker Draco Malfoy, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/pseuds/smirkingcat
Summary: After leaving post-war Britain for Paris, Draco is finally happy, with friends and a job he loves, But then his newest client turns out to be Harry Potter, and everything changes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: 2020 Harry/Draco Sex Fair





	[Podfic] Things Worth Paying For

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things Worth Paying For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964600) by [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha). 



> Thanks to the author for granting me permission to record this amazing fic, thanks for the mods for being this patient with me, and absolutely NO thanks what so ever to my throat for giving me an annoyingly hard time!  
> CC: Music from NiGiD Song: [La Voie Est Libre 1](http://dig.ccmixter.org/files/NiGiD/58423)

Cover Art provided by smirkingcat.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Things%20worth%20paying%20for.mp3) | **Size:** 77 MB | **Duration:**
1h 25min 
  * [Podbook](https://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/things%20worth%20paying%20for.m4a) | **Size:** 120 MB | **Duration:** 1h 25min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! Please support the podficcer by clicking on the kudos button and leaving a comment below! ♥


End file.
